


Pranking Day

by AFS123000



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, M/M, The chaotic due strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Remus and Janus go around and prank the other sides
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060
Kudos: 59





	Pranking Day

The bucket full of water fell off the top of the door and the water spilt all over Logan. The bucked itself fell on the floor with a thud. “REMUS! JANUS!” Logan like most normal people wasn’t very happy with the prank the duo had pulled on him. 

“Yes~,” Janus and Remus said in unison as they pecked out from around the corner at Logan. 

“Care to explain this?” Logan asked, picking up the fallen bucket and showing it to the duo of troublemakers. 

“Explain what, I don’t see anything in your hand,” Janus gaze went everywhere that wasn’t Logan’s hand 

Remus joined Janus with pretending that Logan wasn’t holding anything “Logan we are very busy people, we can’t waste our time with invisible objects,” He crossed his arm’s and made a tsk tsk sound “Common Janus, let’s go,” Remus turned around and started to walk away. 

“Bye~” Janus waved Logan goodbye and joined Remus. 

The duo laughed as they made their way out of the upstairs hallway and downstairs into the living room. Remus was the first one to calm down from his and Janus fit of laughter, the taller man lovingly looked at Janus who was still laughing.

“We should have taken a picture of his face,” Janus managed to say despite his fit of laughter. 

“Yeah,” Remus quietly whispered, clearly lovestruck. 

Janus finally calmed down, whipping away tears of happiness from his eyes. “Any idea where your brother is?” Janus asked, an idea having popped up in his head involving Remus brother.  
Remus sighed upon the mention of his brother “Probably in his room cuddling with the emo, watching Disney movies,” Remus answered walking over to one of the couches and sitting down on said couch. 

“Perfect that means we can prank them both,” Janus joined his boyfriend on the couch. “Any ideas?” Janus asked, recognizing that Remus was the more creative one when it came to pranks, of the duo. 

“I just have a list that is just perfect for this,” Remus stated with smirk dancing on his face as he pulled out a list of pranks from his pocket. 

Janus chuckled watching his boyfriend “Prepared as always,” 

Upstairs in Roman’s room, just like Remus had predicted, Roman and Virgil were cuddled up to one another having a Disney movie marathon for the hundredth time. 

“Can we go get some snacks? We have eaten everything up already,” Virgil asked 

“Sure, I’ll go get some,” Roman said getting out of Virgil hold and of the bed. 

“Oh no you’re not going alone, you’ll get the wrong snacks,” Virgil got off the bed and followed Roman out of the room. 

Remus and Janus were standing around the corner and heard the couple leave the room. “Now is our time to strike,” Janus said walking into Roman’s room with Remus right behind him. Remus had taken with him two bottles, one full of sweetener and the other full of salt. 

“Salty or sweet?” Remus held up the bottles and shook them to put emphasis on them. 

“Sweet for Virgil since he needs it and salty for Roman because that’s what’s left,” Janus said taking the sweet bottle from Remus right hand and walking over to the right nightstand where Virgil’s glass was. 

“Ready?” Remus asked having walked over to Roman’s glass and was now hovering the bottle of salt over the glass ready to spill all the salt into the glass. 

“Ready,” Janus answered barely managing to hold back his laughter. 

Those were the words Remus needed to hear to start pouring salt into the glass, Janus following his action. 

The duo poured the entire bottles of sweetener and salt into the respective glass and rushed out of the room, now holding empty bottles, before the couple could return and catch them in the act. 

The duo ran around the corner and stood there laughing as Virgil and Roman returned to Roman’s room. 

“Are you two okay?” Virgil asked noticing the duo of troublemakers. 

“Yes, we are splendid,” Remus managed to stutter out despite his laughter. 

“Yeah, sure,” Virgil decided on not questioning the duo further knowing he wouldn’t get far with these two. Virgil walked into the room and shut the door behind himself. 

“Shall we go find Patton just in case Roman and Virgil would want to kill us?” Janus asked 

“No need to I can defeat Roman and Virgil,” Remus said, leaning against the wall waiting for the chaos to unfold. “We need to wait only a few more minutes. One, two, three-“ 

“REMUS AND JANUS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!” Roman swung his door open and ran out into the hallway and after Remus and Janus who had begun to run. 

“Still sure you can face him?” Janus asked as they neared his room. The pair ran into Janus room and shut the door, locking it before they ran over to Janus bed. 

“Nope,” Remus threw himself on the bed, ignoring Roman’s knocking at the door. 

Janus flowed his boyfriends’ action and lied down next to him. “I think today was a successful day,” Janus said as he thought back to what they had done all day.  
“Agreed,”


End file.
